vietnamwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Bell UH-1 Iroquois
The Bell UH-1 Iroquois is a military helicopter powered by a single, turboshaft engine, with a two-bladed main rotor and tail rotor. Characteristics Ordered into production in March 1960, the UH-1 was the first turbine-powered helicopter to enter production for the United States military, and more than 16,000 have been produced worldwide. The first combat operation of the UH-1 was in the service of the U.S. Army during the Vietnam War. The original designation of HU-1 led to the helicopter's nickname of Huey. In September 1962, the designation was changed to UH-1, but Huey remained in common use. Approximately 7,000 UH-1 aircraft saw service in Vietnam. Development The helicopter was developed by Bell Helicopter to meet the United States Army's requirement for a medical evacuation and utility helicopter in 1952, and first flew on 20 October 1956. Usage * United States Armed Forces * Republic of Vietnam * Australia Variants *'XH-40': The initial Bell 204 prototype. Three prototypes were built, equipped with the Lycoming XT-53-L-1 engine of 700 shp (520 kW).. *'YH-40': Six aircraft for evaluation, as XH-40 with 12-inch (300 mm) cabin stretch and other modifications. **'Bell Model 533': One YH-40BF rebuilt as a flight test bed with turbofan engines and wings. *'HU-1A': Initial Bell 204 production model, redesignated as the UH-1A in 1962. 182 built.Andrade 1987, p. 125. **'TH-1A': UH-1A with dual controls and blind-flying instruments, 14 conversions. **'XH-1A': A single UH-1A was redesignated for grenade launcher testing in 1960. *'HU-1B': Upgraded HU-1A, various external and rotor improvements. Redesignated UH-1B in 1962. 1014 built plus four prototypes designated YUH-1B. **'NUH-1B': a single test aircraft, serial number 64-18261. *'UH-1C': The UH-1B gunship lacked the power necessary to carry weapons and ammunition and keep up with transport Hueys, and so Bell designed yet another Huey variant, the "UH-1C", intended strictly for the gunship role. It is an UH-1B with improved engine, modified blades and rotor-head for better performance in the gunship role. 767 built. *'YUH-1D': Seven pre-production prototypes of the UH-1D. *'UH-1D': Initial Bell 205 production model (long fuselage version of the 204). Designed as a troop carrier to replace the CH-34 then in US Army service. 2008 built many later converted to UH-1H standard. **'HH-1D': Army crash rescue variant of UH-1D. *'UH-1E': UH-1B/C for USMC with different avionics and equipment. 192 built. **'NUH-1E': UH-1E configured for testing. **'TH-1E': UH-1C configured for Marine Corps training. Twenty were built in 1965. *'UH-1F': UH-1B/C for USAF with General Electric T58-GE-3 engine of 1,325 shp (988 kW). 120 built. Originally designated H-48. **'TH-1F': Instrument and Rescue Trainer based on the UH-1F for the USAF. 26 built. *'UH-1H': Improved UH-1D with a Lycoming T53-L-13 engine of 1,400 shp (1,000 kW). 5435 built. **'CUH-1H': Canadian Forces designation for the UH-1H utility transport helicopter. Redesignated CH-118."Bell CH-118 Iroquois." Canadian DND webpage. Retrieved: 30 August 2007. A total of 10 built. **'EH-1H': Twenty-two aircraft converted by installation of AN/ARQ-33 radio intercept and jamming equipment for Project Quick Fix. **'HH-1H': SAR variant for the USAF with rescue hoist. A total of 30 built. **'JUH-1': Five UH-1Hs converted to SOTAS battlefield surveillance configuration with belly-mounted airborne radar. **'TH-1H': Recently modified UH-1Hs for use as basic helicopter flight trainers by the USAF. *'UH-1G': Unofficial name applied locally to at least one armed UH-1H by Cambodia.Forsgren, Jan. "Aviation Royale Khmere/Khmer Air Force Aircraft." Aeroflight, 22 April 2007. Retrieved: 28 October 2008. UH-1J in Okadama STA, 2007]] *'UH-1J': An improved Japanese version of the UH-1H built under license in Japan by Fuji was locally given the designation UH-1J.UH-1J　多用途ヘリコプター. Retrieved: 11 December 2007. Among improvements were an Allison T53-L-703 turboshaft engine providing 1,343kW (1,800 shp), a vibration-reduction system, infrared countermeasures, and a night-vision-goggle (NVG) compatible cockpit.Goebel, Greg. "[7 Foreign-Build Hueys."] The Bell UH-1 Huey. vectorsite.net, 1 December 2007. Retrieved: 16 August 2009. *'HH-1K': Purpose built SAR variant of the Model 204 for the US Navy with USN avionics and equipment. 27 built.Andrade 1987, p. 125 *'TH-1L': Helicopter flight trainer based on the HH-1K for the USN. A total of 45 were built. **'UH-1L': Utility variant of the TH-1L. Eight were built. *'UH-1M': Gunship specific UH-1C upgrade with Lycoming T53-L-13 engine of 1,400 shp (1,000 kW). *'UH-1N': Initial Bell 212 production model, the Bell "Twin Pac" twin-engined Huey. *'UH-1P': UH-1F variant for USAF for special operations use and attack operations used solely by the USAF 20th Special Operations Squadron, "the Green Hornets". *'EH-1U': No more than 2 UH-1H aircraft modified for Multiple Target Electronic Warfare System (MULTEWS).Buley, Dennis. Aeroflight. 29 December 1999. US Army's Fleet of Special Electronic Mission Aircraft. Retrieved: 28 October 2008"Special Electronic Mission Aircraft." Globalsecurity.org, 4 April 2005. Retrieved: 28 October 2008 *'UH-1V': Aeromedical evacuation, rescue version for the US Army. *'EH-1X': Ten Electronic warfare UH-1Hs converted under "Quick Fix IIA". *'UH-1Y': Upgraded variant developed from existing upgraded late model UH-1Ns, with additional emphasis on commonality with the AH-1Z. Note: In U.S. service the G, J, Q, R, S, T, W and Z model designations are used by the AH-1. The UH-1 and AH-1 are considered members of the same H-1 series. The military does not use I (India) or O (Oscar) for aircraft designations to avoid confusion with "one" and "zero" respectively. References Category:Anti-Communist forces aircraft